Fab Five
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: The drama in this high school just got jucier especially since the leader of the Fab Five ,Ted Dibiase, has fallen for the new kid, John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Fab Five

"I I I, wanna go o o, all the way ay ay, taking out my freak tonight, wow!" sang Ted DiBiase Jr., along to the son that was playing as he was driving in his Mercedes-Benz CLS550, he took a quick turn to the left which took him down a street that led to a gated community of mansions. He stopped right in front of one of them, took out his cellphone, and texted his best friend, Cody Rhodes, that he was outside already.

**INSIDE CODY'S HOUSE**

Cody was awaken by a noise that his cellphone maid.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself as he read the message on his phone.

[From Teddy: I'm outside, hurry the fuck up!]

Cody laughed when he read it and quickly replied "OK".

"Hey! Wake up, this isn't a hotel" said Cody to the naked man sleeping next to him.

The man mumbled something into the pillow his head was on. Cody got mad and hit the man in the chest.

"Get the fuck out of my bed AJ" said Cody to the guy he slept with tonight, which was AJ Styles.

"Come on cupcake, I'm tired, don't tell me you aren't tired after last night" said AJ with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and my ass hurts, but I still got to go to school so GET THE FUCK OUT!" said Cody as he shoved AJ out of his bed.

"You stupid little bitch" grumbled AJ as he quickly put his clothes that where scattered around the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Cody.

"I said I' ma get you a pet fish" said AJ trying to cover up what he said.

Cody smiled and said "That okay my pussy might eat it, and by pussy I mean my pussycat, and by pussy cat I mean, YOU".

AJ just stood their quiet as he saw Cody get out of the bed naked.

"God I love that ass" said AJ to himself.

"Okay, you can leave now" said Cody as he went thru his closet, trying to find something to wear.

AJ walked over to Cody and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and said "Don't I get a little goodbye kiss", he said.

"NO, but you can get the hell out of my room before I call security" said Cody as unwrapped AJ's arms from his waist and put on his briefs.

AJ just took his coat and slowly opened the door, "WAIT!" said Cody.

AJ stopped and looked at Cod. Cody walked over to AJ, wrapped his arms around AJ. AJ in return grabbed Cody's ass. Cody then gave AJ a kiss on the lips that took AJ's breath away, "Can you leave thru the window…please" said Cody as he looked into AJ eyes.

Like if hypnotized AJ just nodded and left thru on of the windows in Cody's room.

Cody then finished getting ready and started walking down stairs.

"Esperanza, I'm leaving" he told the maid.

She quickly came into the area were Cody was at.

"Mr. Cody, your parents said they wouldn't be arriving from New York until next Monday because of problems with the company over their" said Esperanza as she stood with perfect posture.

Cody just rolled his eyes, he hated that his parents where never home, ever since he was a baby they would always leave him with one of the maids because the family business was always first. He was always alone.

"Okay, thanks Esperanza" said Cody as he frowned.

"What would you like me to prepare for your dinner?" asked Esperanza

"Actually I'm going to go out and eat with Ted tonight, okay" said Cody

"Okay, Mr. Cody, have a great day in school" said Esperanza

Cody smiled, walked over to her, and gave her a hug and left his house.

**OUTSIDE**

"God, FINALLY! You were taking forever" said Ted as Cody got in his car.

"Shut up, no I didn't" said Cody

"Well it felt like you where, so Starbucks run and then to school okay" said Ted

"Great, I need a Grande chocolate mocha frappe chino" said Cody as he put his seat belt on.

"Okay then let's go" said Ted as he stepped on the gas and they left the gated community where Cody lived.

**HEADING TOWARDS SCHOOL**

After their Starbucks run, Ted drove all the way to his parking spot that was in the senior parking lot. He pulled into his parking spot where their friends John Morrison, Evan Bourne, and Mike 'Miz', were waiting for them. Their group worked like this, Ted was the leader, he was the most popular person in school, the hottest, and the richest everyone wanted to be his friend. Cody was second in command he was rich, cute, but not as popular as Ted. Then came John Morrison, he was sexy and rich but a big slut. After came Evan Bourne, he was rich, adorable, and sweet but could also be a two-faced bitch. Then there was Mike, he was rich, handsome, and a complete asshole.

"Hey yall" said Ted as he stepped out of his car.

"Hey Ted and Cody" said John Morrison.

"Finally your hear" said Mike

"Can we go to class now, we are going to be late" said Evan.

Ted smiled at Cody and nodded. Cody gave everyone their Starbucks cups that they bought for each of them. As Ted and his group walked towards the school John Morrison broke out with some gossip.

"So guess what Randy told me" he said.

"What, that he doesn't have an STD, sweetie when are you going to learn that he is a liar" said Ted

"No! And he is not a liar, anyways, he said that his cousin is starting school today" said John

"And why do we care Morri?" asked Cody

"Because Cody, we are all taken except for Ted" said John

"And why would you think I would be interested in Randy's cousin, they have Orton blood in them" said Ted as he made a disgusted look.

"Because he is hot, I saw a picture of him last night while I was at Randy's house and he is fucking hot, and his last name aint Orton like Randy its Cena" said John.

"Ted turned around and walked backwards as he talked to Morrison and said "Thanks for trying to play matchmaker Morri but there is now way I am going to be interested in….". But before Ted could finish his sentence he bumped into something hard that made him fall backwards.

Instead of hitting the ground he was caught by someone that was standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy with beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Ted as he just stared at the man

"Good" said the man

"Thanks you for catching me…ummm, what your name" asked Ted

"IT's John, John Cena, I'm new here" said the blue eyed man.

"I told you he was Ted's type" whispered Morrison to Cody's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap of Last Chapter:_

_We met the people who are in the Fab Five group. Ted, the leader of the clique tripped but was caught by a guy named John Cena, who happens to be Randy Orton's cousin._

**Fab Five:**

**Chapter 2**

Ted looked into the man, who he now knew was named John Cena, and stared into his beautiful baby blue eyes. As Ted stood up and got out of John grasp, everyone turned when they heard someone shout

"Hey John!" someone shouted from far away.

The person who shouted John's name came running towards where everyone was standing.

"Hey Rand, I got lost" said John as Randy got to where everyone was standing.

"Ha! You would John" said Randy as he laughed with John.

Ted interrupted Randy

"Randal, aren't you going to introduce me" said Ted.

Randy rolled his eyes when he saw that Ted was standing in front of John just staring in a gaze.

"No" said Randy

John Morrison walked over to where Randy was and elbowed him in the gut and whispered "introduce them!".

Randy rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Morrison's waist, gave him a quick kiss, and softly whispered to Morrison "Fine".

"John this is Ted Dibiase….the biggest stuck up snobby bitch in school" said Randy, mumbling the last part about Ted.

Even though John didn't hear the last part Ted did and he quickly gave Randy a look.

Randy then said "Ted this is my cousin John Cena".

John smiled at Ted and Ted smiled back at John.

"Thank You John for catching me before I busted my ass on the floor" said Ted

"No problem, a beautiful thing like you shouldn't have a dent on them" said John

Everyone in the group just starred as the two of them gazed at each other.

The silence was broken when Evan said "You guys the bells about to ring let's get to class".

Everyone nodded in agreement.

John realized that he still needed to go pick up his schedule in the front office.

"Randy I forgot that I got to go pick up my schedule" said John

Ted was about to say something but John Morison spoke before he had the chance

"No problem, I'm an office aid I'll take you to the front office" said John Morrison.

"Thanks babe, that's nice of you" said Randy as he kissed Morrison again.

"Yeah, thanks future cousin-in-law" said John

"No problem" said Morrison.

"Okay, let's go class" said Ted

John Cena opened the door for Ted and said "You first".

"Thank you John, but I have to tell Randy something important" said Ted as he looked at Randy.

"Oh..ok, well see you around" said John Cena as he and John Morrison walked in first and headed straight to the front office. Everyone else followed along, Randy was the last one to go in but before he could get inside the building Ted closed the door and stood right in front of it so Randy couldn't get in.

Randy stood face to face with Ted and asked "What?"

Ted looked at Randy straight in the eyes and said "What was that little comment about me".

Randy smirked and said "Oh, that…well….i just don't want my cousin to be with the biggest bitch and slut in school".

Ted smiled and crossed his arms, "Randy you don't know what I'm capable of doing to get what I want?"

Randy smirk disappeared from his face when Ted said that.

"I thought so, you don't have your little smirk now do you" said Ted

Randy just looked at Ted with hate.

Ted got closer to Randy

"So just stay out of my way and everything will be fine" said Ted with a smirk

Ted got close to Randy, wrapped his arms around his neck, got his lips close to Randy's ear, and whispered "oh and let's not forget YOUR boyfriend is the biggest slut in school, remember who convinced him to have that abortion".

Randy stood quietly, all his anger building up inside, Ted promised never to bring that topic up again.

Ted unwrapped his arms from Randy's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Want to walk me to class future cousin-in-law".

Randy just walked away not even going toward the building, instead he walked to the senior parking lot and got in his car so he could drive off.

Ted watched as Randy drove of and waved when he saw that Randy looked at his rear view mirror, but that wave slowly turned into Ted flicking off Randy. When Randy saw that, he stepped on the gas pedal and drove off as fast as he could.

Ted turned around and giggled as he walked inside the school. He always got what he wanted, and right now he wants John Cena.

**IN SCHOOL**

In class Morrison was walking Cena to class and they had started talking about Ted. John really liked Ted, even though he just met him, he was wondering if Morison would be able to hook them up.

"So do you think Ted would be interested in me?" asked John

"Yeah, I think so…you know he hasn't dated anyone in a while" said Morrison

"Really? But I mean he's hot!" said John as he remembered Teds sexy smile.

"Yeah but he just has really high standards and I guess you met all of them, I mean didn't yall realize yall where staring at each other for a while" asked Morrison.

Cena smiled, he could wait until he saw Ted again so he could ask him out on a date.

Morrison dropped Cena of at his class and said "Good Luck Johnny".

**INSIDE EVAN, CODY, AND MIKE'S ENGLISH CLASS**

Evan and Mike where to busy talking about how Brie Bella was a hoe for getting pregnant by a loser named Daniel Brian.

Meanwhile Cody was busy texting Ted.

"O My GOD" said Cody to himself as he read Ted's text message that said how Randy didn't want him to date Cena.

"RHODES!" shouted the teacher

Cody got startled and jumped, "Yes Mr. Austin?", he asked

"I asked if you did the report over 'Of Mice and Men'" asked Mr. Austin

"No Mr. Austin I forgot I'll do it tomorrow" said Cody.

"NO! You'll do it TODAY, you're going to stay after school and finish it here!" said Mr. Austin.

Cody rolled his eyes and texted Ted back quickly.

**TED'S ASTRONOMY CLASS**

**TXT from CODY – so what r we going 2 do? P.S. I aint gonna b able 2 go wit u 2 the mall after school, I have to stay after school and "finish my project" **

Ted smiled when he read Cody's text; he knew he could always count on his BFF4L, even if he was a man whore.

The bell rang for second period and Ted walked out of class, as he walked down the hall everyone cleared the path for him, Mike and Evan quickly got behind him and followed him as they went to their second period, which they all had together.

"So Dave Batista just asked me out!" said Evan cheerfully as the three of them sat at their desks

"O my god, honey that's great!" said Ted with a smile.

"Yeah, great!" said Mike.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later for class to start.

"Hello class! Today we are going to…." As the teacher, Mr. Stratus stated talking Ted and Evan started talking about what Evan was going to wear on his date.

"Can I go to the restroom?" asked Mike

Mr. Stratus nodded her head and Mike quickly left the room. He took out his phone and texted someone quickly.

Mike waited a couple of minutes and saw Dave Batista walk into a storage closet, he looked around to see if anyone was around to see as he slowly walked to the same room and went inside.

Dave grabbed Mike by the waist and they both started kissing lustfully. Mike however stopped and pulled away from Dave.

"What baby?" asked Dave.

"Why did you ask Evan out?" asked Mike

"Because you don't want to be exclusive and I wanted someone exclusively so I asked Evan out, but…" said Dave.

"But what?" asked Mike

"But I still want to full around with you" said Dave.

Mike got a grin on his face and jumped on Dave, wrapping his legs around Dave's waist.

"You're lucky you turn me on so bad" said Mike as he started making out with Dave.

**15 Minutes later….**

"God that was fucking amazing!" said Mike as he zipped his pants up and straighten his shirt as he walked out of the storage closet.

Dave Batista followed behind him; Dave wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed him in the mouth.

Mike forgot they were in the hallway and instead continued to kiss Dave.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here a little whore" said a voice

Mike quickly pushed Dave away from him and said "Dave how could you, your dating my best friend". And slapped him across the face.

Dave was left there dumb struck

"Ted I can explain" said Mike as he was about to explain to Ted what happened.

But Ted stopped him before he could, "Wow Ms. Stratus was worried because she said you were taking too long, but I see instead of having something come out of your ass you had someone's dick go in it".

Mike kept trying to come up with and excuse but Ted stopped him.

"Mike you don't need to explain I understand" he said.

Mike gave a sigh of relief.

Ted then walked over to Mike smiled at him, looked him straight in the eye, and slapped him across the face.

Tears form in Mike's eyes as he put his hand over the red mark that was now forming on his cheek.

Batista stood their quietly.

"Did you think I was born yesterday mike, NO! I wasn't. How could you do this to Evan, he is your best friend, he has always had your back and you're going to do this to him" said Ted

Mike looked down at the floor in shame

"This is going to break Evans heart when I tell him" said Ted

But Mike spoke "NO! You can't, please TED!"

Ted looked at the floor then at Mike and Dave and said "Ok, I won't, but only because I care about Evan too much, but you need to end this NOW!".

Mike nodded and looked at Batista and said "It's over".

Mike then walked away and headed to class.

Batista looked at Ted and said "What the hell was that? You didn't have to slap him!".

Ted looked at Dave and said "Batista do you know what it's like to have someone crush your heart? Because if Evan found out that his best friend was with his boyfriend then he would be hard broken".

Batista stayed quiet

"I know Evan, we all protect him because he is to sweet and to kind for his own good, so you better take good care of him or I'll make your life hell" said Ted

Batista just looked to the side

Ted started walking back to class but turned around and said "By the way 'The Animal' is hanging out of your zipper, the next time you do something like that at least have the decency to put your dick back into your pants and not have dry cum stains on them".

Batista then looked at his dick that had poked out of his open zipper, he might hate Ted but he sure was hot as hell.


End file.
